


Painted Pride

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy-ist of Fluff, Gay Pride, Jaide_MCYT, Kissing, M/M, Pride, SO MUCH FLUFF-, Slight making out, body painting, oop-, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s Pride month! Sans and Grillby decide to do a little body painting on Skele boi, THE FLUFF IS REAL-
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Sansby
Kudos: 24





	Painted Pride

**Author's Note:**

> 1001 words!

Painted Pride

It was time! Finally June, and now Grillby couldn’t wait to go to the parade! This was the one month per year where he could be himself without being judged. His flames had shifted from his regular red-orange-yellow, to a beautiful rainbow. 

Sans was just as exited, if not more! He couldn’t change his bone color or anything, but he was always giddy to put on face paint! And this year, Grillby offered to put it on for him! While Grillby worked, Sans quickly teleported to the store to buy the paint. (Not without scaring the shit out of a couple of customers, of course)

Once he got back, he happily looked at all the pretty colors. He picked out the ones he liked the most, then set the others to the side. Then grabbing the paint brushes, dragging them lightly across his wrist. He sighed pleasantly at most, but winced at the harsh bristles of others. He set the ones that hurt aside, too. 

Soon enough Grillby walked upstairs to his lover sitting on their bed, surrounded with painting supplies. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the mess, and most of all, the adorably giddy look on his lover’s face. “You really are exited aren’t you?” Sans giggled, “like you aren’t! look at ‘cha- you’re rainbow!”

Grillby rolled his eyes, walking over and kissing Sans on the nose, which the smaller hummed affectionately at. Grillby gazed upon the selection of colors and brushes. “Alright, Sugar Skull, what first?” Sans blushed at the name, but grabbed two different paint brushes, one thin and flat and the other flat but a little less than twice the smaller’s size.

“I wanted a full pride flag on one check and a bi flag on the other, you can have fun on my arms and stuff.” Grillby smiled, grabbing the larger and start painting. He used it for the large parts on the bi flag, then switched to the smaller brush. With that one he painted all of the Pride flag and finished of the bi one. 

His lines were straighter than both of them combined. Apparently both where thinking the same thing because they burst out laughing simultaneously. After a couple of moments, the slowly stopped their laughter. Grillby slipped Sans’ shirt up, careful not to mess with the drying paint.

He leaned down, softly kissing the warm area between his neck and mandible. Sans’ expression softened impossibly, nuzzling into him. Annoying dog, they were gay, but they had Pride! Dipping a thin brush in the paint, he began making his lover’s shoulders and neck his canvas. 

In the midst of painting, every once and a while, Sans would shiver or shy away from the brush. “heh, sorry, ticklish.” Grillby smiled, “That’s quite alright, Love.” Sans blushed, averting his gaze away. He always did at his boyfriend’s little pet names, never really been called that before.

Soon, his arms, shoulders, and neck were painted; his rib cage was all that was left. He set the brush down, gently caressing his ribs. Sans sighed pleasantly, his rib cage always had been sensitive. Grillby leaned down and lovingly kissed the smaller, carefully brushing the large scar on his sternum.

“i love you...” The taller smiled, “I love you, too.” The couple just kept eye-contact for a moment, then they simultaneously chuckled and Grillby got back to work. Soon, beautiful swirls covered his ribs and Grillby grinned, proud of his work. “You look gorgeous, Love. Well, not that you don’t usually look gorgeous, just-“ 

Sans’ hands shot up to cover his boyfriend’s mouth, blushing hard. Grillby chuckled, gently removing the smaller’s hands, kissing his knuckles lovingly. Sans’s expression turned sheepish, “s-shut it, flame boy.” The elemental in question laughed, kissing them again in ’spite.’

Sams rolled his eye-lights, playfully glaring at him. Grillby’s smile just widened, pulling away only to place a kiss on Sans’ neck. ”ack! s-st-ah-hap!! i’m t-ticklish!!” The taller grabbed both of the smaller’s wrists in one hand and wiggled his fingers under his arms with his other. 

”Hahahaha!!! Ahaha! St-ah-haha-p it!!! Hahaha!!!!!” He flailed around uselessly until he started getting out of breath and tears pecked at his eyes. Grillby stopped, but continued laughing, leaning down to kiss Sans’s nose. 

Grillby positioned himself in a push-up like way, kissing Sans properly. When he came back up, he easily took in the view. His lover panting heavily (he really was ticklish), arms frown over his head and a blush that went down to his shoulders? Adorable. He looked his lover up and down before giving in, and kissing Sans again. 

When the smaller pulled away for air, Grillby set an arm on the back of his rib cage, helping him sit up, before kissing him for the 69th time that day. This time, Sans was ready and immediately slipped tongue, to which Grillby happily complied to, taking over quickly. 

Sans made soft sounds of appreciation, the larger humming in response. Grillby caressed the smaller’s cheek, easily deepening the kiss. When the kiss eventually broke, both were left panting for air. Sans’ eyes fluttered open, a dreamy look casted across his face. Soon, they made eye contact, Grillby smiled at Sans lovingly before pecking him on the nose. 

Sans giggled, to which Grillby found impossibly cute. Eventually they got up and dressed, calling their human friends to pick them up to got to the Pride Parade.

Bonus!

Once at the parade, immediately they found humans or all races and a couple of monsters too! Their human friends that drove them, Jaide, Jayda, Ashlyn, and Rachel, sticking close by. Jayda’s girlfriend Audrey staying around too. Ashlyn and Jaide complimented the paint job, the latter sporting some as well, then Jaide and Rachel proceed to fan girl abound the couple in the background.

“Hey guys, are you free next month?”

“Yeah!”

“AND THATS THE GAY AGENDA—“

“Jaide shUT THE FUCK UP-“

“Hahahahaha!”


End file.
